Yunjae- Smell likes me
by gloriousfry
Summary: Yunho terbelalak kaget ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengendus-endus tubuhnya. 'hey baby why'


Tittle: Smell Like Me

Author: Glory

Genre: Romance-Drama- Fluff (?)

Cast: Kim Jaejoong-Jung Yunho

Rate: PG-13

Kakinya melangkah mencari dimana lelaki yang dicarinya itu berada. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan nya sedang terlelap setelah tadi ia merasa sedikit cemas karena tak menemukan nya dimanapun, kecuali kamar tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dipikiran nya, Oh tentu saja. Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? Mungkin hanya dengan Jaejoong ia bisa lupa dimana ia meletakan otak nya kadang-kadang.

Kini sepasang matanya mengecil dan nyaris terlihat seperti garis ketika kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik, Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika melihat lelaki dihadapan nya sedang tertidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk diatas ranjang memerhatikan sepasang mata Jaejoong yang besar kini sedang terpejam, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah kini setengah terbuka. Dahinya berkerut-kerut terkadang, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu padahal ia tahu Jaejoong sedang bermimpi dan tertidur sangat nyenyak siang ini. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong malah terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur yang mampu membius Yunho untuk memejamkan matanya meski ia tidak mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat Ia ikut menyentuhkan kepalanya diatas kasur, dan memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

Kepalanya cukup terasa berat dan pikiran nya membuat nya lelah, ia membutuhkan tempat kembali untuk bersandar dan membuat pikiran-pikiran diotaknya tampak normal, kembali sehat. Dan tempatnya kembali, adalah Jaejoong.

"Hey baby iam back.." Ucap nya pelan sambil menyentuh alis Jaejoong pelan. Matanya kembali berpendar melihat wajah Jaejoong yang dua minggu lalu ia akhirnya ia pulang dan mendapat liburan setelah konser di Jepang selesai. Kaki nya serasa ingin terbang menuju apartemen Jaejoong begitu ia telah sampai di Korea. Debaran di jantungnya serasa akan membuat jantungnya melompat ketika ia meraih pintu apartemen Jaejoong, dan betapa tubuhnya bergetar terlalu senang karena akan segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum-senyum lagi seperti orang gila ketika mengingatnya. Ia menyadari Jaejoong semakin sempurna dari terakhir ia bertemu dengan nya.

Dan sebenernya hening tak terdengar apapun. Yang ada hanya dengusan napas Jaejoong yang ia dengar, dan ketika tangan nya menyentuh pelan pipi Jaejoong, ia merasakan kedamaian luar biasa. Hanya dengan menyentuhkan ujung hidung dan mengecup pelan dahi Jaejoong mampu membuat tubuhnya terhipnotis, membuat seolah seluruh tulang tulang di tubuhnya lepas, melemas dan ia terhisap oleh Jaejoong, begitu mudah nya pula ia ikut memejamkan matanya, ikut terlelap kedalam alam bawah sadarnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

**TOK..TOK..TOK..**

Suara jarum jam entah kenapa terasa menggema tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Yunho. Matanya terbuka dengan pelan setelah tadi ia terlelap tidur begitu saja dan betapa kagetnya ketika sepasang mata besar indah yang tadi terpejam itu tengah menatap nya.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Ingin sekali ia berujar sesuatu tapi entahlah mulutnya seolah terkunci sudah ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Begitu anehnya, begitu magis, dan terasa seperti sihir.

Mereka saling memandang, terdiam dan saling terhanyut.

Mata Jaejoong mengerejap duluan karena ia tak mampu lagi menahan tatapan yang diberikan Yunho seperti selalu terkena sengatan listrik dan selalu membuatnya tak berkutik. Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan nya, kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika tertawa dan terdengar suara tawanya yang khas, yang selalu Yunho rindukan.

"Hai.." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Matanya masih tak lepas memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang semakin manis, kompilasi dari wajahnya yang terlihat lain ketika sehabis bangun tidur dan pipinya yang memerah karena malu. Ia selalu merindukan momen ini.

"Hai, you already back. Welcome ~~" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap lengan Yunho, kemudian setelah agak lama ujung hidung Jaejoong bergerak-gerak seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu yang aneh dari tubuh Yunho. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dan ikut mengendus-endus bajunya. Ah seharusnya ia mandi dulu tadi.

"Why? " Tanya Yunho sambil kembali mencium ketiak nya. Ia mengendus-endus tubuhnya seperti orang aneh.

"You so smell..-" Ucap Jaejoong sambil memberikan ekspresi tak menyenangkan di wajahnya. Yunho melebarkan mulutnya dan merasa mungkin ia sedikit bau.

"Ah, am i?" Tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini raut mukanya benar-benar terlihat cemas. Ia tak mau menyebabkan polusi yang membuat Jaejoong merasa itu terlalu berlebihan mungkin ia selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut Jaejoong, entah kenapa.

"Yes, you so smell…., smell like me." Ujar Jaejoong kemudian dengan cepat mengecup bibir Yunho dan tanpa berkata-kata langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho. Ia Membenamkan seluruh wajahnya didada merasa bodoh dan seperti anak gadis beberapa tubuh Jaejoong selalu bergerak dengan sesuai kata hatinya, seperti barusan.

Yunho hanya bergeming dan betapa detak di jantungnya mulai bergemuruh lagi ketika tubuhnya terasa menyatu dengan tubuh kekasihnya, sekaligus merasakan pipi Jaejoong yang terasa memanas di dadanya yang menyebabkan ia terlihat begitu tambah , lagi.

"Ah my baby so cute~" Ucap Yunho setelah mengembalikan kesadaran nya yang hampir hilang karena terlalu senang melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat manis membalas dengan mengeratkan pelukan nya dan mencium rambut halus Jaejoong. Ia kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong dan membisikan kata-kata padanya "And maybe you'll be smell like me now, so be ready~" ucap Yunho sambil maybe it would be long long night for them, tonight. 

**END~**

Hallo~~~~ FF lama hasil ngubek-ngubek dari blog teh Nda wkwk /dulu numpang nulis di blog the Nda/

Apasih cuman re-upload doang. Masih belum dapet yang baru. Oh kemana inspirasi? Tapi cinta buat Yunjae masih ada dihati *yakin?* wkwkw /plak/

Silahkan RnR ya, saran dan kritiknya sangat dinanti loh~ :D


End file.
